Some wellbores, such as high-pressure, high-temperature (HPHT) wellbores, may benefit from isolation of secondary reservoirs. For example, isolation of secondary reservoirs may mitigate potential problems with casing-to-casing annular (CCA) integrity and tubing-to-casing (TCA) annular integrity. To implement isolation, it is known to run a production cemented liner into the wellbore. Running the production cemented liner includes installing a polished bore receptacle (PBR) in the wellbore. Next steps may include connecting a casing string to the pre-installed PBR, and, in some cases, cementing the casing string from the PBR to the wellhead. These steps, which together are part of a tie-back operation, require several trips into the wellbore. Because tie-back operations, such as these, require several trips into the wellbore, they can add time and cost to drilling operations.
Standard casing strings having an external casing packer (ECP), mid-string packers, or differential valve (DV) tools are also known, and can be used to isolate secondary reservoirs. However, in standard casings strings, these components may require tools, for example, to perform cementing operations, that may result in weak points on the casing string. Weak points, such as these, may become a leak path and increase the risk of TCA/CCA issues that affect well integrity.